bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape to Love
| Appearance = | Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = Nancy Malone | Writer = Ellen Wittman | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Alan J. Levi | Production = 47435 | Original = 26 November 1977 | Prev = Brain Wash | Next = Max | Related = }} The son of an Iron Curtain scientist threatens to foul-up his own rescue when he falls in love with Jaime. Summary Deconstructed Quotes (Max comes up the stairs of Jaime's apartment carrying her mailbox) Jaime: Max! What in the world are you doing? I asked you to go get the mail, not the whole thing! Gimme this... I don't know about you, Max. Sometimes I can't figure out if you've got some wires crossed or if you've just got a bizarre sense of humour. ---- Oscar: Now if we're going to get that boy out of there, Jaime, we've gotta use kid gloves. Now, I could send a man in there, but if Kelso is right about his son, the boy needs gentle and warm encouragement. Why, I'm afraid he might not even cooperate with his own rescue! Jaime: Okay... okay, I'll... I'll do it, but... why do I have to go tonight? Oscar: Because there's a plane waiting to take you to Berlin. Jaime: (sourly) That's why I gotta go tonight. ---- Oscar: I'll wait for your gentleman friend, and... uh... Jaime: Raymond. Oscar: Raymond. And I'll tell him that, uh, you were suddenly called out of town, and that, uh, you'll call him the moment you get back home. Jaime: Okay, thank you. (goes to get ready) What am I doing? This is incredible. Oscar: What? Jaime: You walk into my house and in three minutes, you turn my entire social life into a disaster and I say "thank you"? What - am I crazy? I don't believe this... ---- Trivia Gaffes * Sandor tells Jaime he has hurt his right ankle, however the close up of her bandaging the injury is clearly of his left foot. When she puts his shoe back on his left foot - the bandage is missing. Nitpicks * When Jaime takes the dish out of the oven, we can see what Jaime is cooking ; a big pot of nothing, the dish is clean and empty. (scroll down to see the picture in this gallery) * When Jaime takes the dish out of the oven, she uses two oven mitts instead of just one on the left hand. * As Jaime knocks out the second guard (who'd come to check on Sandor Kelso), she grabs his rifle (which was leading) with her left hand and bionically throws him across the room. * When Kelso learns his son has been recaptured, he tells Oscar he assumes that can only mean his agents have been captured too. Oscar doesn't react at all to the thought of Jaime being held captive. * Why doesn't Jaime use a two-way radio to communicate with Oscar? It worked perfectly behind the Iron Curtain in Motorcycle Boogie, but not in this episode? Gallery Image:Th-The.Bionic.Woman.S03E09.jpg Image:Jaime444.jpg Image:Oscar3333.jpg Image:Jaime84849.jpg Image:Sandor.jpg Image:Jaime3434.jpg Image:Kiss66.jpg Image:Escapetolove.jpg 309